Shorts
by FrUKing Awesome Canadian Hero
Summary: Matthew's sexy shorts are driving Alfred insane. What else is a hero to do when he can think of nothing but pounding his gorgeous brother right there on the living room floor? AmeCan, incest, heavy smut, and severe M rating. Written for the awesome Wiwiun!


**A/N: I'M BACK! *dancing around in a circle squeeing* I'm ****_so_**** sorry that I couldn't get this done much, MUCH, ****_MUCH_**** sooner, but real life tends to... well, get in the way. Anyway, it's up now, and I spent at least six hours today trying to finish the last few parts of the smut scene, so I really hope you enjoy it, and please forgive me, Wiwiun! *bows at your feet* That should ****_really _****not have taken three damn months...**

_**Warnings: Hard M rating (as in... I think this should be about three M's? I don't know, you decide.), use of sex toys, orgasm denial, rimming, incest, hard smut, graphic anal sex. Wiwiun, enjoy.**_

**I am not Japanese, not great at drawing anime, and fail at keeping characters from going OOC - so no, I do not own Hetalia.**

**EDIT: Lol, I fixed the times. *facedesk* I hate it when I read stories with little things like that, and here I am writing them. Anyway. Enjoy! Many thanks to Little Miss Hetalia for pointing that out to me!  
**

* * *

To say Matthew's shorts were a distraction would be an _enormous _understatement.

They were so short they just barely covered his ass, ripped off where his thighs began with a few strings of fringe left to fall against his legs. It had to be impossible to wear any kind of underwear with them, the way they pressed themselves in between his cheeks and practically looked like a thong themselves. The pockets stuck out past the end of the tight jean shorts, stitched white against Mattie's graceful thighs.

Alfred bit his lip at the way those things hugged his ass, unable to help the glances he was stealing at the way his brother was stretched out on the couch, his long, smooth legs practically glowing under the warm light of the living room and nose buried in his latest romance novel of the usual ungodly length. As Alfred watched, Matthew sighed and shifted a bit, letting the open book fall onto his chest and casting a glance at the TV. When he turned his head, his silky strawberry-blond waves tumbled into his face, and he reached up to brush them away, picking his book up again.

"You're going to crash again, Al," he said matter-of-factly.

Alfred swore. He yanked the joystick on his Xbox controller to the left, barely avoiding running his motorcycle off the road, but a second and another glance at Matt later he had slammed into the back of the racer in front of him and spun off the edge of a bridge anyway. He sighed, hitting pause on the video game and dropping his controller on the floor, sprawling back in his armchair to run a hand through his messy blond hair.

This was a normal Friday night for the twins; it was a sort of silent agreement between them and their parents that every weekend, they would be allowed to stay up and do whatever they pleased for one night if they went to bed on time the rest of the week. True to their word, their parents were upstairs by now, and wouldn't disturb them until they got up at nine-thirty tomorrow morning.

Alfred normally stayed up playing video games until he dozed off in his specially-named Gaming Chair, and for reasons completely unknown to him, since the start of high school, Matthew had begun staying up with him. Mattie, who was normally in bed by ten—not by their parents' decree, but his own—would stretch out on the couch with a good book or his sketchpad and pencil, and they'd just sit there together until they both fell asleep. But about a year ago, something had happened.

Alfred had somehow managed to fall asleep on Matthew's couch rather than his own chair that night, but instead of poking him awake or dumping him on the floor, as he would've expected him to do, Matt had snuggled in next to him with his back pressed against Al's chest. Alfred would forever remember waking the next morning to the delicious coconut scent of those strawberry-blond waves in his face and his brother's warm, slim form cradled in his arms.

That was the morning he'd known he was in love.

And since then, Alfred couldn't help himself. He knew it was wrong to be completely and utterly intoxicated with his own brother, and _twin_, nonetheless, but what could he say? He was a flirt, and Mattie was fucking _gorgeous_. And now he was beginning to wonder if Matthew had begun to catch some of the sideways glances, the brief calls to make sure he was alright when he stayed out late with his friends, and the casual brushes of their fingers when both had their hands free.

Because those _shorts..._

"What's up with you, Al?" Matthew's voice invaded his thoughts, a hint of worry sneaking into his words. "This is only the sixth level. Normally you're on twelve by now. Something wrong?"

Alfred shook his head, picking up the controller again and flopping into a new position on his chair before finally hitting the _Resume Game _button. "Just tired is all," he muttered. He tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped when Matthew laughed.

"It's only nine, and you're tired already? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Alfred rolled his eyes halfheartedly, a smile tugging at his lips all the same. "Oh, shut up," he muttered, pausing the game again and turning around to face Matthew, trying to keep his eyes from darting too obviously. Those legs were so long and _smooth_, too; almost as if Matt had shaved, but Alfred quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Not because he thought it was out of the question, but because that combined with the way his brother was lying so stretched out and utterly sexy on the couch was more than enough to give him a boner.

As Alfred watched—or rather, tried not to—Matthew leaned down over the edge of the couch, hot little ripped-off thong-shorts riding up over his ass just enough to make Alfred groan under his breath, now feeling almost certain that Mattie was deliberately _trying _to give him that boner. Matthew grabbed his sketchbook from under the couch, flipping his hair out of his face as he sat up again, now on his shins facing Alfred, and making his mouth water as he wondered if Matt knew how sexy he looked with his legs spread like that. Those shorts showed off all his beautifully smooth, pale skin, the hollows on the insides of his thighs clearly visible they were so short, and Abercrombie shirt slipping up to show off his slim hips when he stretched. Matthew yawned, shaking his strawberry-blond hair out of his face as he worked a kink out of his neck, and Alfred bit his lip, so enraptured in his brother's display that he jumped when the phone rang.

Matthew let his arms drop to his sides, climbing off the couch and padding into the kitchen to answer it. Alfred sighed in relief as he disappeared through the doorway, but a second later his eyes narrowed when he heard Matt's end of the conversation begin.

"Hello? Oh, hey Gil! Yeah, I'm just at the house."

Matthew came walking back through the door to the living room, clearly listening intently to whatever his best friend was saying—the best friend that Alfred didn't like at _all._

He'd caught Gilbert Beilschmidt with hands on his brother on numerous occasions, and ever since Mattie had introduced them, Gilbert had immediately hated Alfred, and Alfred had immediately hated Gilbert. The albino was arrogant, rude, selfish, narcissistic, and touched Matthew far too much. And not just innocent, friendly punches to the shoulder or the occasional knucks; every time he came over, Alfred was dealing with hugs, hands on hips, arm around shoulders, arm around waist, hands on _legs_, and even sometimes holding hands, with _his _brother. _His_. No one else was allowed to touch; even if they were Matthew's best friend.

Alfred had taken it upon himself to be his brother's guard dog then; he didn't care if he was being possessive, paranoid, or even a little OCD. He just made sure Matthew was safe.

"Sorry, Gil, I'm busy. I'll call you back sometime later, eh? Yeah. Sure! Bye."

And with that Mattie hung up, rolling those deep violet eyes of his. He stood from the couch again to stride back into the kitchen and hang up the phone, Alfred biting back another moan at the slightest sway of those hips—and now, his ass was still peeking out. Fuck.

"Aren't you scared you're going to get_ raped _in those shorts?" Alfred asked after him, swearing under his breath when he realized his voice was deep with the heat now pooling uncomfortably between his legs. Forcing himself to take a deep breath and focus on anything other than Matt and that fucking sexy ass in his shorts, he started level six over again, hearing Matthew's laughter as his brother came padding back into the living room, ruffling Alfred's hair softly. He just smiled slightly and shook his head, gently slipping a hand beneath Alfred's chin and turning his face so he was forced to meet those gorgeous violet eyes.

"Not with my hero to protect me," he said quietly, smiling as though he knew a juicy secret—and then leaning in just slowly enough that Alfred's breath hitched slightly, and he could swear his heart came to a dead standstill as he felt Matthew's warm, soft lips _plant a kiss right next to the corner of his mouth oh god he'd never done that before—_

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed; I'm tired. Goodnight, Al," Mattie said, breath warm and sweet and _seductive_ against the side of Alfred's face, soft hair tickling his cheek, before he hesitated a moment and pulled away to disappear like a up the stairs.

Alfred didn't even move save for his heavy breathing until he heard the water start up upstairs. And at the moment, he did not give a shit that their parents could easily hear him, or even what would happen if Matt were to find him. The massive erection throbbing in his pants was going to kill him. Or drive him insane; whichever came first.

He dropped the Xbox controller and hastily yanked open his pants, grabbing himself and groaning desperately at the heat beneath his hand.

* * *

Matthew sighed, rolling over in his bed and closing his eyes—but in a matter of seconds, the comfortably cool spot on the pillow was hot beneath his cheek. He snorted quietly in annoyance, tossing the pillow on the floor with unusual carelessness and flopping onto his back in the bed, amongst the heated, twisted covers. The TV was still going downstairs. Glancing upward at the clock, Matthew saw that it was only ten forty-five PM, and sighed again before rolling back over yet another time, moving to try and find a cool place in the bed and only succeeding in warming up more.

He shouldn't have started this in the shower, dammit.

Jerking off to dirty thoughts of your twin brother would normally have been out-of-bounds; even for him. But for a while now, Alfred had been... even hotter than usual. His summer tan practically glowed, over the past few months his muscles had finally finished filling out, and that messy golden hair was just downright sexy, the way it shone in the sun. And he'd seemed _oh-so-protective_ of Matthew ever since about a year ago, and even though the smaller of the twins hated to admit it, that turned him on like all hell. Matthew justified his shower session tonight with the fact that jerking off to dirty thoughts of your incredibly _sexy, _strong, masculine, protective _jock_ of a twin brother wasn't quite as much of a violation.

But he shouldn't have started. It wasn't enough.

Images of what the two of them could do began sneaking into his mind, making him blush a little and only try to force them out again—which made it worse. Dirty, kinky sex with Alfred buried deep inside his ass...

Matthew threw off the overheated sheets; it was much, much too hot. He stifled a soft whimper, running his hands down his own body, blushing a little as he let his legs fall open and gave a quiet moan, reaching down to rub himself through his boxers. God, he really shouldn't have started this in the shower...

Biting his lip, he pushed his boxers down and held in a groan as he ran light fingertips over his half-hard cock, teasing himself, hardening further as he let his head fall back into the pillow and imagined Alfred's hand in place of where his was now, stroking and teasing and making him mewl and arch. Alfred's hands—not soft and slender and smooth like his, but rough with callouses from football and work. A _man's _hands. Matthew moaned much more quietly than he wished he could've, biting his tongue to keep noises inside, because after all, their parents' room was just across the hallway. To be caught at this would be embarrassing at the very least.

Giving himself a few hard, slow pulls, Matthew grunted softly, rolling his hips up to meet his hand. He let his eyes fall shut, teeth clamping down on his knuckles to hold in another moan, whimpering quietly and speeding up, arching his back at the thought of Alfred pressing him down into the bed, pulling the sheets up over them, kissing him harshly...

Heat. Making him twitch, pulsing through him.

It was still far too hot.

He stopped stroking himself, turning over so he was on his hands and knees instead, and sighed in pleasure as one hand danced over his body, rubbing and teasing over his hard nubs, then moving downward, to play with his balls and go even lower, rubbing at that sensitive skin behind them and making him moan into the knuckles of his other hand. Matthew gave himself a couple more hard strokes, before reaching under the bed and grabbing a vibrator and bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers in some before reaching back to push his boxers down all the way and tease himself around that tight ring of muscle, holding in another moan. God, it was so hot, still _too hot_...

He pushed one finger inside, knuckles bleeding now from the pressure of his teeth, and pressed it in as far as he could. Pulling it out and shoving back in, Matthew groaned. It wasn't enough. He needed _more._

Another finger. Scissoring and bending them, he bit down on the pillow instead, the heat waves building, searing now, making him twitch. But damn, it wasn't enough. He grabbed the vibrator, lubed it, and carefully reached back to push it in slowly, panting hard. He prayed no one would walk in now—he couldn't have stopped to get up and close the door if he'd wanted to. Matthew moaned, rocking back against the vibrator to bury it inside, reaching for the remote and turning it on slowly, throwing his head back as a wave of heat crashed over him.

"_Hnnn, _God—more, m-more," he whispered to himself, still trying desperately to be silent as he nudged the speed higher and bit at his lip. He was trembling now, not sure he could take it, but pushing the speed up more and gasping as his body clenched, curling slightly against the searing waves of pleasure eating him from the inside out. Matthew gasped again, panting now, throwing his head back and reaching down to tease himself as he turned it all the way up and barely withheld a loud cry. God, it was so—_good_—

He threw himself onto his back with his legs spread wide, grabbing the bars of his bed with white knuckles to keep from screaming, gasping out every few seconds as he choked on his own breath to keep the noise inside. Glancing at the clock with hazy eyes, he managed to make out the numbers: _11:17. _Their parents should be asleep by now; Matthew let a tiny whimper slip from his lips, along with a single desperate word.

"_A-Alfred, ngh..._"

And then he nearly yelped in surprise as the vibrator was yanked out, forcing his eyes open only to have another pair of lips smother his own, and moaning when a hot tongue shoved its way into his mouth, tangling his own with it and gasping into the kiss. Matthew was so desperate now that he didn't even care who in the name of fuck this stranger was—he just cared that their body was strong and _radiating_ heat, and that their rock-hard erection, brought out of his jeans, was rubbing against the side of his ass. He whimpered, shoving himself against the hot, half-clothed body, and gave a tiny cry when fingers came up to tease and pinch at his nipples, rubbing them mercilessly. He grabbed the pillow and clamped his teeth down on the heated fabric—_hard—_to keep from screaming when the stranger bit his neck.

"_Mmnh_, Matt, you're so fucking sexy—"

Matthew choked on his breath, crying out into the pillow, as he recognized that voice—the low huskiness of sheer lust in it was nearly enough to make him come. Sure enough, when a warm, strong hand pulled the pillow away from his face, Matthew moaned hotly at the sight of Alfred, dick out and hard as hell, his shirt off and eyes clouded with sheer heat. Alfred was... _huge. _His long, curved cock was as gorgeous as the rest of him, thick and heavy and hot. Matt spread his legs even wider, pulling his thighs up with his hands and throwing his head back to moan desperately as Al teased his nipples even more.

"_Guh_, Al, j-just _put it in..._"

Alfred groaned, leaning down to grab his chin and kiss him harshly, before withdrawing and sliding down his body, smirking at the tiny whimper of desperation he gave.

"Oh, I think I'll have a little_ fun_ first," he purred, making his brother's legs twitch with the light, teasing kisses he was peppering all around the base of his length. Matthew was panting heavily, one hand finding its way down to tangle in Alfred's hair encouragingly as he stifled a cry when his brother's hot, thick tongue plunged inside.

"Nnh, m-maple—"

Alfred groaned against his skin, burying his face in his ass and shoving his tongue farther inside. Matthew's breath came in heavy bursts, a tiny sound of desperation slipping from his throat with every stroke of that hot, wet tongue. The very thought that this was_ Alfred—_sexy, strong, blue-eyed, gorgeous _Alfred—_doing these dirty things to him sent another wave of heat crashing over him and nearly tore the scream from his throat that was just barely kept at bay with a loud moan. Matthew was panting now, twitching and trembling all over, gasping and letting out a strangled moan when he felt Alfred's cock twitch against his leg, hot wetness at the tip. Those warm, rough hands spread him open even more, tongue pushing deeper, and Matthew whimpered desperately, pushing back against his brother, throwing his head back. His knuckles were white, clenched in the sheets.

"Ngh, _Al_, g-gonna—s-stop, I'm gonna cum—"

Alfred groaned against him again, sending another wave of shudders through his body as he felt himself coiling tighter, and tighter—

"Not yet, babe," Alfred ground out, pinching the base of Matthew's dick just as he felt himself begin to let go. Matthew gasped and whimpered, writhing in desperation, _needing _to cum but helpless to remove his brother's fingers as Alfred flipped him over to lie on his back and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. Still whimpering in pain and denied pleasure, Matthew wrapped his shaking arms around Alfred's neck and kissed back for all he was worth. And then Alfred's fingers finally left his cock, moving downward, one slipping inside his slick entrance, wet and throbbing with pleasure from Alfred's tongue. Matthew moaned, fighting to keep from throwing his head back as Alfred crooked the finger and began slowly rubbing circles over that one spot that made him see stars, making his fists clench in the sheets.

Alfred smiled, leaning down to kiss his brother's bruised lips softly.

"God, it should be illegal to be as beautiful as you, Matt," he whispered lovingly, voice husky and gentle. "You ready for me now, babe? 'Cause I can wait, if you—"

Matthew moaned, panting and grabbing him for another kiss. "Just fuck me," he panted between desperate kisses, barely able to keep from moaning again when Alfred nipped at his lower lip.

"You asked for it," he growled, and when Matthew felt the tip against his entrance, thick and heavy and leaking with precum, it was all he could do not to come. He was twitching, body clenched and shaking, the heat increasing tenfold as slowly, _too _slowly, Alfred pushed inside until he was buried to the hilt; Matthew groaned softly, throwing his head back into the pillow, fingers running through his brother's sweaty blond hair. He _loved _the feeling of being penetrated, the hot throb of Alfred inside him that made him whimper as Alfred brought their mouths together in a desperate, heated kiss—tongues tasting, breaths ragged through their noses as he pulled out slowly, leaving Matthew feeling empty, only to slam back in and swallow the cry from his brother's lips.

"Nnh, Al—m-more!" Matthew gasped, writhing as Alfred pulled back once again, slamming back inside and making his whole body spasm as his brother finally pulled one leg over his shoulder and leaned down for one more soft kiss.

"I love you, Matt," Alfred breathed as he pulled out again, this time faster, leaving Matthew whimpering desperately at the emptiness inside him. He kissed Matthew one more time before plunging back inside and biting his lip to hold in his groan at the hot friction, eyes falling shut, pushing their pace faster and listening to his brother's moans.

The fingers in his hair were tightening, the soft smack of skin on skin echoing through the room, Matthew's pulsing, twitching walls making him groan. Alfred pulled that long, smooth leg higher on his shoulder and slammed into his brother's hot, tight body even faster than before, driving deeper, swallowing Matthew's cries with another bruising kiss. Matthew's panting was quickly growing deep and desperate and fast, body coiling, and Alfred felt himself letting go as well, grunting as he drove his brother into the mattress, desperate to be sated.

"So tight," he panted, squeezing his eyes shut. "Damn, Mattie, you're so tight..."

Matthew just moaned, clenching his muscles around Alfred's rock-hard length, desperate to come, nearly there, _nearly—_

With a loud cry just barely muffled by the pillow in time, Matthew finally exploded. For the second time that night he was cumming, but now it flowed freely, spurting over Alfred's stomach in thick white bursts, and splattering onto his own, and dripping down into the the sheets. Alfred groaned, watching his brother cum _hard_, body jerking and quivering, feeling the warm wetness spreading over his stomach and knowing he was nearly there. Matthew's shaky moan at the feeling of Alfred still pounding his sensitive prostate was all the blue-eyed boy needed to throw him over the edge; he groaned, shaking, as his body clenched and he was coming in hot white spurts until it dripped out of Matthew to join the other stains in the sheets.

It was a few moments before either boy moved, chests heaving for breath, gazing at each other with smiles on their faces, until Alfred finally pulled himself out and collapsed beside Matthew, pulling the other close in his arms.

"Oh, Mattie, I love you," he whispered, kissing all over his brother's face softly. Matthew giggled and caught his lips softly.

"Love you too, Al," he murmured back. Alfred sighed happily, burying his face in Matthew's damp, soft hair that still smelled faintly of coconut and cuddling close to the warm body in his arms; Matthew's quiet voice gently broke his reverie.

"How long?" he asked softly. "Have you... you know...?"

Alfred laughed. "Remember last year, when you woke up with me cuddling you on the couch?"

Matthew giggled. "I remember. You were playing with my hair, I think."

Alfred smiled back at him. "That's how long. And then tonight, with you and those _shorts..._"

"Aah, so that's what was wrong with you," Matthew laughed softly. "I was wondering."

Alfred growled playfully and snuggled closer to his brother under the covers. Matthew smiled and curled closer to his strong warmth. "You're so sweet when you're cuddly," he whispered. Alfred smiled.

"Just out of curiosity," he muttered, "were you wearing any underwear with those shorts? 'Cause it sure didn't look possible."

Matthew shrugged and nuzzled his face into Alfred's neck. "A thong," he murmured back. Alfred groaned and shook his head.

"Damn, Mattie, you tell me something like that again and I might just have to go another round! Please, I just wanna cuddle and sleep at the moment—I've had a boner since we walked home from school together today."

Matthew giggled. "Alright, fine. But tomorrow night..."

Alfred kissed him softly. "I'm with you all the way, babe. But, Matt... what about when Dad and Pops find our little mess in your bedding?"

Matthew giggled and snuggled close against Alfred's chest, shutting his tired eyes. "Luckily Papa isn't the only one in this house who knows how to do laundry," he smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Lol, crack ending is crack. Did you like? :3**


End file.
